Allegiance Class Star Destroyer
Background (Wookieepedia) The Allegiance-class was in service with the Imperial Navy by 3 ABY. During a rendezvous with the elite unit Death Squadron, prior to the Battle of Hoth, several Allegiance battlecruisers formed part of a fleet that was observed by Captain Firmus Piett and Death Squadron's commander, Admiral Kendal Ozzel. In service, the Allegiance was known as a "Heavy Star Destroyer" and was noted as being typical of the kind of ship that fit the "Star Cruiser" designation of warship. Due to its size, power and combat focus, the class was afforded the designation of "battlecruiser" by the Republic Navy War College at Anaxes, using their warship classification system.1 "Star Cruiser", on the other hand, was recognized only by some military historians as a designation for smaller models of battlecruisers. The distinction was used by some to separate ships like the Allegiance from larger battlecruiser models like the Praetor Mark II. At some point during the time of the Galactic Empire, at least three ships of this class were serviced at the massive Naval Station Validusia in the Validusia system. The system was located in the Expansion Region and its Imperial facilities could maintain several heavy Imperial warships at once, including both Star Destroyers, battlecruisers like the Allegiance and large dreadnoughts and fleet replenishment ships. During a fleet exercise some time after the Arms Race campaign, a battlecruiser of this class was refueled by an Altor-class replenishment ship, alongside an Assertor-class Star Dreadnought. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Confederation, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Star Destroyer, Command Ship, Battle-ship, Battle-cruiser Class: Allegiance Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Deployed: 1 ABY Cost To Manufacture: Billions of Imperial Credits Crew: 48,455 Gunners: 650 Pilots: 100 Troops: 12,000 Passengers: 30,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 450,000 (1B) Command Tower 120,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) 8,000 ea (2) Communication Array 15,000 Hanger 20,000 (4) Main engines 60,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines 18,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(many) 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 700 ea Large Airlocks (20) 2,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 450 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 190 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (70) 700 ea Dual Turbolasers Turrets (70) 700 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (40) 500 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (20) 2,000 ea Octo-Light Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (12) 8,000 ea (5)Shields 60,000 per side (360,000 total) Ar - 18 Armour - Ignores attacks that do 150md points of damage or less. Anything more than 150md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 2200m Height: 642m Width: 1103m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-III ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-9 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers Cargo: 75,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (70, 10 forward, 25 right/forward, 25 left/forward, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser Turrets (70, 10 forward, 25 right/forward, 25 left/forward, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100+200 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (40, 8 forward, 16 right/forward, 16 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (20, 8 forward, 6 left, 6 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 12,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Octo-Light Turbolaser Artillery Turret (12, 1 dorsal left/forward, 1 dorsal right/forward, 4 dorsal left, 4 dorsal right, 1 dorsal left/rear, 1 dorsal right/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 400,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 200km DAMAGE: 8d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Artillery Turret (9, 3 Dorsal Left/Front/Right, 3 left, 3 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 360,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 180km DAMAGE: 1d4x1000 Damage to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is damaged RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 300 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 80,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +10% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 300,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 800,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +30% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc COMPLEMENT (Imperial): As a command vessel it did not carry a large complement of ships on board. Just enough to perform boarding actions, transfer of cargo and personnel, and possible planetary actions with troopers only. Tie Fighters - 24 Tie Interceptors Shuttles - 36: 24 Lambda, 8 Sentinel, 4 Tie/sh Other Auxiliary Craft - 10 Tie Boarding Craft, 20 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces